


A knight to serve Her Majesties

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Master/Servant, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, not sure if I should tag this as cuckholding or voyeurism or both or none tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Edelgard makes Ingrid an offer she can't refuse: to serve her Emperor and her wife Byleth yet another night.And so Ingrid finds herself submitting to Her Majesties' wishes.This is a fic to celebrate reaching 200 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	A knight to serve Her Majesties

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lowkey glad Ingrid won the poll because I think I have a weakness for Ingrid/Edelgard/Byleth now... and no, I will never write Ingrid other than being an absolute submissive bottom, sorry not sorry. The knight bottoms for her ladies and I don't think that will ever change.  
> Also, not to brag but I'm honestly very proud of this one!
> 
> I hope the people who voted for it like it! I had a lot of fun writing it!

As Edelgard finished signing her documents, she handed them over to Ingrid, who was patiently waiting at Edelgard’s side, by her desk.

“That should suffice for the soldier’s deployment” Edelgard told her as she handed Ingrid the papers, “I trust there are enough resources and men to handle this mission without many losses. Guide them well, and should the Agarthan soldiers prove to be difficult, do not hesitate to retreat and send a messenger. We’ll find a way to provide help.”

“Of course, Your Majesty, I’ll lead them well” Ingrid assured, as she gave Edelgard a courteous bow, “I swear on my life that you will have the territory cleared of Those Who Slither in the Dark in less than two months.”

Yet Edelgard frowned at Ingrid’s words;

“Do not get yourself killed there. Your life is more important than any mission, Ingrid.”

As Edelgard told her those last words, Ingrid couldn’t help a flush across her cheeks. She thanked her Emperor and as memories of the previous night started to rush through her mind, she turned to leave. But Edelgard seemed to have spotted it as well, and it was too late.

“Ingrid. Come here a moment” Edelgard firmly ordered, and there was absolutely no way for Ingrid to refuse. So the knight made her way back to her Emperor’s side, as Edelgard had now gotten back to her work.

Edelgard’s eyes didn’t leave the papers she was writing on as she made her request;

“My wife and I are still talking about last night. Would you be interested in serving us this night as well, Ingrid?”

Ingrid swallowed.  
And Ingrid said yes, before she excused herself from the Emperor’s study room so that Edelgard couldn’t spot how red her knight’s face was.

~.~.~.~

As Ingrid stood before the door to Her Majesties’ room, her heart pounded on her chest. She raised a hand to knock, and her whole arm trembled. Maybe letting herself go after drinking a tad too much and ending up bedding the Emperor and her wife the night before had been a mistake, but there was no denying that Ingrid wanted to feel those two pairs of hands touch her body again. She was just nervous, and awkward, as any person would be.  
Still, she somehow gathered all her courage and managed to knock. Only to be greeted by Byleth in her nightgown mere seconds after.

“We’re glad you came back for more” Byleth smiled, as she led Ingrid inside and locked the door behind her.

As Ingrid scanned the room, she caught sight of a naked Edelgard resting on the bed. And her cheeks immediately burned. But before she could do anything, Ingrid felt Byleth approach her from behind, her hands roaming Ingrid’s sides.

“You look very handsome, my knight” Ingrid heard Byleth whisper on her ear, as her fingers played with Ingrid’s beautiful crimson cape before they removed it, letting it fall to the floor.

Edelgard got up from the bed and approached them then, and that’s when Ingrid noticed that she carried silk rope in her hands. As the realization of what the rope was for hit, Ingrid couldn’t help feeling even more aroused.

“May we undress you? And tie you up, my knight?” Edelgard purred as she inched closer to Ingrid, her eyes meeting hers as Byleth worked on removing the pieces of armor that covered Ingrid’s upper body.

“Y-yes, you may, Your Majesty” Ingrid answered, only to receive a soft bite on her neck given by Byleth and immediately correcting herself, “a-apologies. Yes, Your Majesties.”

Byleth hummed, pleased that she hadn’t been forgotten, as her hands threw aside the last pieces from Ingrid’s armor. Edelgard merely watched and patiently waited, twirling the silk rope in her fingers as Byleth finished undressing Ingrid. Once Byleth had finally managed to take off Ingrid’s shirt, Edelgard ordered Ingrid to remove her boots and take off her pants and undergarments. Ingrid obeyed, stripping down until she was completely naked. As soon as all of her clothes were gone, Edelgard ordered her to turn around.  
Ingrid obeyed again, and Byleth held her close, her fingers combing Ingrid’s short hair as the knight felt Edelgard carefully bind her hands together behind her back.

“Is this too tight, Ingrid?” Edelgard asked her, to which Ingrid shook her head and Edelgard ordered her to use her words.

“No, it’s not too tight” Ingrid answered finally, but she received a tight squeeze on her bosom. It didn’t hurt, but it caught her off guard and Ingrid knew it had been a warning.

“I-I’m sorry, Your Majesty. It’s not too tight, Your Majesty” Ingrid corrected herself, and she felt Edelgard’s hand gently caress the spot it had squeezed.

“Good girl” she heard Edelgard purr, before she felt both Byleth and Edelgard pull away from her.

“What do you want our knight to do, my love?” Ingrid heard Edelgard behind her ask Byleth, and her eyes darted to Byleth’s face only to see Byleth stare at her body and lick her lips.

“I…I want to taste you, Ingrid” Byleth let out, and Ingrid could feel Edelgard’s lips close to her ear again as she heard Edelgard speak;

“You’re lucky, my knight. The empress wants to treat you well.”

Ingrid saw Byleth drop to her knees in front of her, as Edelgard pressed her chest against Ingrid’s back, her mouth assaulting Ingrid’s neck as Ingrid moaned in pleasure. And then Ingrid stared down at Byleth, only to see Byleth’s mouth at her wet entrance. And she felt Byleth’s hands grip her thighs to hold Ingrid in place as Byleth’s tongue teased her folds, before it darted up inside Ingrid.  
As Byleth ate her out, Edelgard left love marks across Ingrid’s neck, both eliciting moans and cries from the knight. When Edelgard raised her hands from Ingrid’s sides to touch Ingrid’s sensitive breasts, Ingrid couldn’t help feel overwhelmed.  
Both Her Majesties felt really good, just like they had the night before. And even though Ingrid couldn’t exactly move since she was tied down, she was still having the time of her life. Being restrained while two beautiful women worshipped her body was pure heaven, and Ingrid’s mind could focus on nothing but the waves of pleasure that hit her.  
It didn’t take much for Ingrid to come on Byleth’s mouth, crying out Her Majesties name’s.  
As in, her given names.  
As soon as Ingrid shouted “Byleth! Edelgard!” she knew she had messed up big time.

“Oh? Did our knight forget our titles? And her place?” Edelgard mused as Byleth pulled away from Ingrid’s sex, a trail of her taste dripping from Byleth’s lips as she slowly rose up.

“I-I’m sorry, Your Majesties!” Ingrid desperately apologized, trying to turn her head to face Edelgard but being stopped by Byleth cupping her face. They all knew it was too late for an apology.

“I think our knight needs a lesson” Byleth purred, before her lips were on Ingrid’s and Ingrid was able to taste herself in Byleth’s mouth.

As Byleth embraced her and pulled her in to deepen their kiss, Ingrid felt Edelgard pull away. When she heard Edelgard behind her drag something she couldn’t see, her heart started to pound with excitement yet again. Byleth then let go of her, and her hands guided Ingrid to sit on an armchair behind her.  
And dread filled Ingrid’s face as she realized what they were about to do.

“Please! Don’t…please don’t stop touching me! Please!” Ingrid desperately begged, trying to wriggle free of her binds as she knew what was to come and needed desperately to free her hands so she could touch herself. But Byleth and Edelgard stood firm as Edelgard tied Ingrid down to the chair as well.

It started with Byleth removing her nightgown painfully slowly, as both Ingrid and Edelgard watched. And then, as if to tease her knight some more, Edelgard pressed a chaste kiss to Ingrid’s cheek before she moved away from Ingrid’s armchair and made her way to Byleth.  
The pair shared erotic kisses and gropes, deliberately teasing Ingrid who could only stand there and watch as she grew wetter at the sight.  
Making sure that Ingrid had full view of what was happening in front of her, Edelgard pulled away from Byleth just enough to reach for one of her drawers. She took something out and seemed to be attaching it to herself, as Ingrid caught glimpse of Edelgard tying a harness to herself.  
When Edelgard turned around, Ingrid’s cheeks blushed upon seeing she was wearing a strap-on. Edelgard seemed to ignore Ingrid’s reaction, or rather, she seemed to ignore Ingrid completely as she made her way back to her wife.  
Ingrid saw Edelgard whisper something to Byleth, before she saw Byleth nod and move to grab a huge fur quilt from their bed, only to carefully spread it at Ingrid’s feet. And Ingrid was, understandably, confused. Until she saw Byleth lie on top of the quilt right in front of her, and she saw Edelgard follow. Suddenly their plan made sense, and it made Ingrid as aroused as she was frustrated knowing she would have to watch.  
She saw Byleth lie down on her stomach as Edelgard positioned behind her, holding the end of the strap and positioning it at Byleth’s entrance. Edelgard’s eyes locked onto Ingrid’s, and they never left Ingrid’s face as Edelgard began to thrust into Byleth.  
As Edelgard started thrusting rougher and deeper into Byleth, Byleth moaned in pleasure underneath her. And Ingrid squirmed in her seat, aroused beyond belief but unable to look away. When she did feel like closing her eyes, she could still hear Byleth’s cries of pleasure that filled the entire room and made her as wet as the sight of their love making did. And when Ingrid would open them again, she’d stare straight into Edelgard’s unfazed face and Edelgard’s lust filled eyes that seemed to stare straight into Ingrid’s.  
With much shame, Ingrid finally admitted defeat. She knew she couldn’t beg while Her Majesties were making love to each other, as it was somewhat of an unspoken rule when they were in the bedroom. But Ingrid still tried to wriggle free of the ropes to no avail, only to show Edelgard (who still watched her intensely as she pounded harder into her wife) how desperate she truly was. And she tried to rub her thighs together, trying to hump the chair as best as she could as she begged for some friction to help her with the heat she felt inside her core.  
But nothing seemed to work.  
Ingrid was forced to merely stare desperately at Edelgard making a moaning and debauched mess out of Byleth as she took her wife from behind.  
It felt like a torturous eternity until Byleth finally came on Edelgard’s strap, crying out her wife’s name in her orgasm. Edelgard’s eyes finally left Ingrid’s as she moved to remove her strap from her wife’s sex and praised her, bending down to kiss Byleth’s head as she called her a “good girl.”  
Ingrid was ready to beg for attention, but before she could, Edelgard’s eyes set on her again.

“Are you going to behave now, my knight?” Edelgard teased, a smirk on her face as she saw Ingrid desperately nod, her breath ragged and a mess of juices between her legs.

“Y-yes, please, Your Majesty. I’ll be good!”

Those words from Ingrid were enough for Edelgard to forgive her knight. She rose, leaving Byleth to rest on the fur quilt as she tried to recover her breath. She made her way to Ingrid, untying her knight from the chair and even untying her hands, finally setting them free. 

“T-Thank you, Your Majesty” Ingrid let out, but Edelgard chuckled.

“Don’t thank me yet. Our knight needs her hands for her next task.”

Before Ingrid could ask Edelgard what she had meant, she found herself being guided to the quilt, next to Byleth, who now looked like she had recovered a lot of her energy as she eyed Ingrid with both curiosity at what her wife wished to do and with lust at all the delicious possibilities for them to use Ingrid.

“Byleth, my love…wear the strap” Edelgard commanded, and Byleth eagerly obeyed as she strapped it to herself.

“Do you want Byleth to take you, Ingrid?” Edelgard purred, addressing the knight.

Ingrid didn’t even hesitate as she gave her almost automatic answer;

“Y-yes! Please, Your Majesties!”

Edelgard smiled. Byleth moved to penetrate Ingrid, but Edelgard raised a hand to make her wife stop in place.

“Ingrid. Will you eat me out, then? If you do, my wife will reward you” Edelgard purred.

Of course she wouldn’t just give Ingrid what she wanted without wanting something in return. But Ingrid was too aroused and desperate to protest. So she agreed, and Edelgard climbed on top of her to ride Ingrid’s face. Ingrid grabbed Edelgard’s thighs, pulling her close as she worked on giving Edelgard’s dripping entrance long and slow licks to her labia. She heard Edelgard moan in approval, before she heard her order Byleth to move.  
And to Ingrid’s delight, she felt Byleth push the strap inside her, finally touching her desperate wet core just like Ingrid needed.  
Byleth pounded into Ingrid, and Ingrid moaned into Edelgard’s entrance as she ate her out. Soon, the whole room was filled with both Edelgard and Ingrid’s moans and cries of pure pleasure, as Ingrid licked every precious spot of Edelgard that made the empress shiver in delight. And Byleth pounded roughly into Ingrid, making the knight become lost in her pleasure as Byleth filled her and pumped the phallic object in and out of her.  
Edelgard was the first to come on Ingrid’s mouth, and Ingrid licked every drop of her taste, cleaning the empress up as best as she could. Ingrid came not long after, once Edelgard had already moved away from her face and after a particularly delicious thrust from Byleth gave her the best orgasm that night.  
Once they were done, the three women just slumped on the quilt, completely spent.

“That was magnificent” Edelgard commented after a while, a big smile on her face as she was still enjoying the last effects of her orgasm.

Byleth hummed in approval, and to Ingrid’s surprise, she found herself being cuddled by Edelgard, who hugged her from behind.

“Did you enjoy that, Ingrid?” Edelgard quietly murmured against Ingrid’s hair, as she snuggled close to her knight.

“I…hum, yes, Your Majesty” Ingrid shyly admitted, her face burning red.

But her embarrassment only worsened when she felt Byleth join the cuddle, her face nuzzling against Ingrid’s neck as she held hands with her wife, cuddling with Ingrid in between them as the knight died with anxiety from being caught between her two lieges.

“Maybe we should move to bed” Byleth suggested after a moment, and Ingrid prayed to the Goddess to thank her as now she had the perfect chance to run away from the Emperor and the empress.

But as Ingrid tried to moved to get up, she felt Edelgard’s arm wrap around her waist.

“Don’t even think about it” Edelgard teased, “our knight deserves to rest, and to get some love. We’re going to pamper you all night!”

“El’s right!” Byleth happily chided in, “after all, aftercare is important, Ingrid!”

Embarrassed, Ingrid sighed in defeat as she nestled between the two women again, only to receive a kiss from Edelgard on her right cheek and a kiss from Byleth on her left cheek.  
Dying with embarrassment at their gentle affection, Ingrid lifted her hands to hide her red face behind them, as she surrendered;

“Y-yes, Your Majesties.”


End file.
